


Two Cities, a few Wizards, and a Family 兩個城市，幾位巫師，和一個家庭

by molly31203



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Family, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, 中文, 家長組, 片段
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: 「嗯哼，Hogwarts？」眼角瞥到某人壓在公文最底下的一份入學邀請，注意到上頭校徽的Picquery挑眉。「我們討論過這件事情了。」Graves深深嘆口氣。這是事實——他和Newt為了讓Credence該進入Hogwarts還是Ilvermorny這件事爭論很久，甚至因此冷戰過幾天——最後他對Newt的寵溺勝過了對自己學校的忠誠。





	1. Chapter 1

「Where’s Mr. Scamander？」Seraphina Picquery，MACUSA的首領，此刻掛著一抹意味不明的微笑站在她最相信的一名屬下的辦公室門口，雙手環胸。「還有你們一起拯救的那個小爆竹？」

「他的名字是Credance。」用平淡的語氣提出糾正，Percival Graves仍然坐在他的桌子面前批改公文，絲毫不因自己上司的出現有所所動，「他和Newt在一起——他們去市集裡買些東西，為了之後入學做準備。」

「嗯哼，Hogwarts？」眼角瞥到某人壓在公文最底下的一份入學邀請，注意到上頭校徽的Picquery挑眉。

「我們討論過這件事情了。」Graves深深嘆口氣。這是事實——他和Newt為了讓Credence該進入Hogwarts還是Ilvermorny這件事爭論很久，甚至因此冷戰過幾天——最後他對Newt的寵溺勝過了對自己學校的忠誠。

「Alright，這樣也好，或許這還是最好的時機跟你說些事情。」Picquery聳肩，她走向自己最信賴的一位手下，將剛才都拿在手中的一封信放到Graves面前。「明天有一位來自英國，位高權重的訪客要來拜訪MACUSA——而且鑿於他的職位與名聲，我們無權拒絕他要見你的要求。」

Graves皺眉，身為MACUSA安全部部長以及Picquery最信賴與實力堅強的手下，他很快地在腦中列出英國境內符合對方所說的所有人名......而唯一符合所有條件，唯一可能會來美國的「位高權重」者只有一名。

「年長的那位Scamander，Percival，」Picquery說到，「Theseus Scamander要來拜訪紐約了。」


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我對HP裡面的一些東西沒有很了解......再加上Theseus的資料有些少，所以有蠻多私設（請見諒）

Graves見過Theseus。在見面之前他早已耳聞英國有一位強大的Auror，而第一次見面是在大戰的時候——當時對方乘著一頭有著赭色鱗片的火龍出現在戰場，一道無聲咒在對方魔杖的輕揮下擋下敵方所有的攻擊咒語、打破對方的防禦咒。Theseus有著夾雜金色的棕髮，一雙藍綠色的瞳孔，Theseus的個性和Graves相仿，較嚴肅、戒律，不常將喜怒言行於外。

或許是因為個性跟理念相似，再加上後來二人在英美二國魔法局的地位相同，Graves和Theseus經常有書信來往，公事跟非公事上。在諸多信件裡Theseus總會隱隱提到Newt，在家中算是個麻煩的弟弟。長期的訊息來往下，Graves不知不覺得記起有關Theseus弟弟的事：較溫柔、敏感的個性，在團體裡總是格格不入，對玻璃獸的情有獨鍾......

「Niffler！」意識瞬間抽回到現實。皺眉，剛從局裡回來的Graves看向傳來Newt慘叫聲的箱子，在猶豫半秒後決定打開手提箱、走進，接著發現Credence疑惑地站在一臉緊張的Newt旁，而Newt正抓著黑色的小玻璃獸，正試著跟對方理論。

「只要保證我——這幾天就好，這幾天——乖乖待在手提箱裡！別出來！」漂亮的藍眼睛已經急到開始盈滿淚水，但他手中的Niffler卻瞠大那雙黑瞳，一副無辜、不知道對方所說何事的樣子，但他仍悄悄將Graves送給Newt的袖扣偷偷拆下。

盯著眼前緊張的Newt，在盯著一旁，甚至也被Newt要求待在行李箱裡的Credence（男孩對此不知道究竟該感到受傷還是困惑），然後——Percival注意到一隻陌生的動物。一隻純白的雪鴞。同時，一封信攤開在Newt的工作室上，上頭有股熟悉的魔法痕跡。

Graves先將視線移回自己伴侶身上，走向對方，一手環住對方的腰際，另一手同時輕揮，將那隻頑皮的玻璃獸送回他裝滿金銀財寶的窩，「只是Theseus要來而已，有需要這麼緊張嗎？」

「你曾見過Theseus嗎？」Newt反問對方，此刻他的雙頰因Percival在耳邊低語泛紅，身體也因為對方的碰觸感到有些放鬆...... Graves的手指輕輕纏繞、撫摸Newt凌亂的捲髮（ _像是替貓順毛一樣_ ，Graves想），在Newt稍微緩和後他從口袋中掏出魔杖， 將桌上那名信封傳到自己的手中。

低聲地朝信紙念出一句咒語，白色的紙飄起，將自己重新折疊，而Theseus的聲音在摺疊成嘴唇的形狀後響起。

「Dear little brother，恭喜你成功出版你的新書—— _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ 。這是一本對於影響現在巫師界相當大的書，我聽說已經有人開始提議將此書納入學校教育裡的必讀書籍。母親對此感到很欣慰，我想對此父親也有一樣的想法，但你也知道他是個什麼樣的人.......不過，雖然對於你的成就感到安心跟驕傲，他們，特別是母親，仍然對你的現況感到擔心——」Theseus繼續說道，「英國魔法部認為有必要和MACUSA進行合作，以緝捕再次逃逸的Grindelwald——為了加速緝捕Grindelwald的計畫，再加上為了讓我們親愛的母親別再那麼擔心，我將在明天抵達紐約與MACUSA開會。是的，明天，我可不打算給你充裕的時間可以逃跑。期待我們明天的見面，親愛的弟弟。」

彬彬有禮，語氣平穩且慎選所用之詞——Theseus聽上去在這麼多年後沒有多大的改變，而且信件內容聽上去應該沒有任何事情是該讓Newt如此緊張的......當Graves才剛得出這份結論，正打算安撫自己的伴侶，覺得他有些大驚小怪的同時——那封飄在空中的信件卻突然快速逼近Newt和Graves，語氣也瞬間變調。

「最後一個小小提醒，Newton Artemis Fido Scamander，還有Percival Fucking Graves——我知道你們兩個現在在一起——bloody wanker！你們可以瞞過我多久？最好別讓我發現你們兩個有其他隱瞞，兩個他媽的都是——先提醒你們，Picquery可是阻止不了我的。」

並非不快樂，並非憤怒，這並不是一封的咆哮信，這也是為什麼這封信並非紅色，語氣也相較之下如此溫和.......但這是封威脅信。而信裡Theseus的聲音無比陰暗，讓人寒毛豎直。

突然之間，Graves也很想像Newt所有的玻璃獸一樣，在Theseus來訪紐約的時候——安安穩穩地，若無其事地待在褐色手提箱裡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graves的中間名當然不是"fucking" 
> 
> 但我覺得Theseus會這樣叫他，因為他快氣死了lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credence的POV

Credence有時候仍懷疑自己在做夢。

有時候Credence以為睜開眼時，他會回到那間老舊的孤兒院、繼母Mary Lou Barebone跟義姐妹都在那裡，而他必須要早起到街上，向眾人宣傳巫師的存在與其帶來的恐怖。

這使他剛開始和Graves、Newt住在一起時十分的不適應。現在所擁有的是如此溫暖、美好，和過去成為如此強烈的反差。有時，夜晚裡Credence所有的夢境太過真實，有時太輕易地將他跩回過去——那使得Credence在半夜中，以為聽見Mary Lou的怒吼或皮帶的抽打聲而驚醒。每次驚醒時他的眼角總是噙著淚水，睡衣與床單都被自己的冷汗浸濕，而過去留在身上的傷口——無論是已經痊癒結痂，或還在緩慢癒合的傷口——都隱隱作痛。

這樣的情況直到有天，Credence碰到在半夜裡跑出來蹓躂的玻璃獸，才有所改變。幾隻玻璃獸總趁著Newt睡著時，從手提箱裡跑出來：Demiguise、Pickett，還有總是先跑去洗劫Graves抽屜的Niffler開始會窩在他的身邊，以他們的方式安慰受到惡夢驚嚇的Credence並再次引導他入睡。

Credence花費了數個月時間，才終於適應有魔法存在的生活。數個月後的現在，他即將前往Hogwarts，而Newt告訴他若是自己怕孤單，可以帶一隻最喜歡、最親自己的玻璃獸一起去學校（ _「你確定這符合校規的？」_ Graves朝Newt皺眉，但後者心虛的迴避掉這個問題）；他得到了屬於自己的魔杖，而Graves向他保證當Credence更成熟之後，會教導他使用無聲咒。

數個月的現在，Credence注意到他的惡夢不再像過去那樣頻繁地纏擾自己，而每個早晨，他會先被Niffler偷偷摸摸躲回箱子的窸窣弄醒，接著聞到瀰漫在空氣中的咖啡、茶葉香氣。

翻下床，當Credence走向餐廳時，總是會看到兩份美式與一份英式早餐。他還會注意到兩個人坐在餐桌前：坐上餐桌時的Percival Graves頭髮已經一絲不苟地梳好，衣著總是選擇沉穩深色；Newt則仍頂著一頭褐色亂翹、尚未整理的捲髮，仍穿淺藍色、黃色，顏色偏暖的睡袍。

他注意到Graves總是無法將注意力集中在報紙上，注意到那雙眼總是帶點無奈和寵溺的看向Newt，注意到對方剛睡醒、神智不清的反應而輕笑。每個早上的Newt都是如此，意識尚未清楚而行為有些緩慢、慵懶，在諸多事情上都需要另一名男人的幫助，行為就像是一隻愛撒嬌的大橘貓。

「我們得快點——今天最好別遲到，」Graves對此刻愛撒嬌又迷糊，把臉藏在自己肩窩的戀人說到，「Theseus要抵達了。」不過因為年輕的Scamander仍未清醒（又或者是由於Percival聽上去不怎麼認真，因為他總是很喜歡、總是寵溺著這樣的Newt），在聽見自己兄長名字時Newt對此沒有平常激烈、緊張的反應。

晚點，當撒嬌欲得到滿足，當Newt那雙漂亮的藍眼睛注意到站在門口的Credence時，一抹令人心底發暖的微笑總會泛在青年的嘴邊。

 

「「早安，Credence。」」

 

兩個人同時向男孩開口，兩個聲音——同時響起的兩道聲音不知何故讓Credence眼角有些溼潤。Credence試著不讓在眼眶打轉的淚珠落下，並在朝二人露出微笑，一抹發自內心，真心感到快樂的笑容。

「早安。」他低聲回答，接著他走向二人，小心地拉開椅子，並與Graves、Newt一起享用早餐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天氣冷，寫點暖又甜的東西來分享yooooo
> 
> Demiguise是隱形獸，也就是道高......但我找不到道高的英文名字囧
> 
> 親子組的好處就是，可以從孩子 (Credence)的角度看兩人的互動 (笑) 這也是我喜歡家長組的一個原因
> 
> 下回哥哥登場，哥哥的形象我也找好了，而且哥哥一登場就爆字（欸）


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哥哥的設定80%都私設，心目中的哥哥是Armie Hammer (http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2309517/)

Newt一直以來都跟自己的兄長有著微妙的情感關係。Newt進入Hogwarts時，Theseus只剩兩年就要畢業。當時的Theseus是Gryffindor的級長、魁地奇隊長、成績色譜永遠是深藍O，傑出近乎完美 _（Outstanding）_ 。Theseus聰穎、強大，外向且具有極好的領導能力，而Newt則是其完全相反，較靦腆內向的個性，再加上對奇獸的偏愛使他與人群疏離。

他總是被人拿來跟Theseus比較、總是被人說道自己是多麼的令人失望——這深深影響著他跟Theseus的關係。儘管Newt知道Theseus總是照顧著他、是他在Hogwarts不受Gryffindor或Slytherin學生騷擾的原因，Newt經常覺得Theseus太過強大、太過遙遠，也讓自己不自覺養成自卑、在兄長面前總是低頭、駝背。

不過那些閒言閒語、Newt的退卻從來沒有影響過Theseus對Newt的照顧、偏袒。即使二人關係日漸尷尬，Theseus一定會空出閒暇時間寫信、親自去看看Newt，並一定會找方式惡整，甚至是懲罰任何一個對Newt有意見的人。即使後來Theseus畢業、參加戰爭，他的行為仍然沒有改變。Theseus是在家庭中唯一一個替他說話的人，甚至在Newt被Hogwarts開除、選擇當奇獸飼育學家的時候，他還替其安排在魔法部中，與奇獸相關的工作。

身為一位戰爭英雄，British Ministry of Magic最強的Auror，Theseus是個有紀律，是個有底線的人——但在袒護弟弟這方面似乎是個例外。當Newt待在British Ministry of Magic時，他時常將魔法局保管的奇獸、龍蛋偷偷摸走——那都是些走私案的重要證據——私自將那些動物全數放走。儘管Newt明顯違反規定，但Theseus仍站在那群想跟Newt算帳的高官和Newt之間，替Newt爭取到最輕的刑罰。

Newt一直知道，他的哥哥，Theseus Scamander絕對就如他人所說，像是英國版的Percival Graves，他的戀人。他們都效忠於自己的國家與家族，一絲不苟、強大，是紀律的象徵......同樣的，當事情牽扯到Newt Scamander（弟弟／愛人），兩人都會變得無比寬容且寵溺，並對任何想對Newt不利的人散發出殺意。

但Newt一點也不想知道Theseus在發現自己跟Percival同居當下的反應，更不想知道當Percival和Theseus兩人開打時，究竟是誰會存活下來。

-

Theseus Scamander是在當天中午時抵達紐約——提著大小、顏色都和Newt手提箱類似的箱子，穿著深色的西服、金棕色的頭髮整齊梳好。與Newt相同顏色的雙瞳卻散發著強烈懾人的氣勢，嘴唇緊緊抿成一直線。當Picquery、Graves率先向Theseus用官方，彬彬有禮的口吻打過招呼後（Credence注意到Graves上前時被異常挺直和僵硬），換年輕的奇獸飼育學家戰戰兢兢地帶著Credence上前。

「Little brother。」Theseus朝Newt打招呼，聲音中多了剛才沒有的柔軟。而Newt，在兄長面前，再加上之前收到的那封信，他的聲音變更加微弱，牽著Credence的手不自覺得絞緊。

Newt接著向Theseus介紹自己拯救的男孩，Credence——而出乎眾人意外，Newt的兄長沒有選擇只用「暗黑怨靈 _（Obscurus）_ 」一詞，也沒有對男孩露出厭惡或警戒的神情。Theseus少有的對同樣怯懦的男孩露出微笑，甚至向對方表示出善意。

無比的沈穩與溫和。Theseus對Credence作出的反應當下，在場其他MACUSA的人似乎都鬆了一口氣，只有年輕的Scamander對自己的哥哥的反應懷有疑惑，蹙眉。

Newt這份懷疑在討論緝捕Grindelwald的會議結束後，當Percival邀請了Theseus（公事公辦，無比禮貌的語氣）到自己的辦公室稍作休息時嚴重加劇。

「It would be fine.」相信Theseus絕對不在氣頭上，再加上相信紅茶與來自Jacob麵包店甜點的威力，MACUSA的安全部長看似自信滿滿的這樣說道，儘管Newt表情很明顯表示他持著完全相反的意見。

於是Newt、Credence，還有其他MACUSA的正氣師便站在Graves辦公室外頭，看著兩位史上最強、首屈一指的正氣師消失在門後——門鎖上的下一秒，房內便傳來一道重物被狠狠摔到地上的巨響傳來，接著一道無聲咒被施加在整間辦公室，加強了牆壁的堅韌度與隔音效果。

Newt深深嘆口氣，在把裝滿奇獸的箱子交給Tina，告誡其他在場，面面相覷的MACUSA員工乖乖待在原地、不要輕舉妄動之後，Newt緩步走進了Graves的辦公室。

事實證明，當事情與Theseus有關時，年輕的奇獸飼育學家永遠是對的——當他踏進Percival井然有序，或者說，「曾經」井然有序的辦公室時，他正好目擊自己的兄長將MACUSA最心愛的辦公桌砸向Percival。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percival你以為每個英國人有茶有甜點就會平靜下來嗎WWWWWWWWWW
> 
> Theseus選Armie Hammer的原因是Illya (The Man From U.N.C.L.E.)的氣質在我看來最接近Theseus，很強大很帥很嚴肅很一絲不苟、長得跟Newt也有點相似，而且電影裡總是護著Gaby（這裡就是護著Newt）
> 
> 而且力氣很大絕對可以抬起Percival的桌子（大笑
> 
> 如果有人期待是小11......對不起讓你們失望了xDDDD 但我覺得小11太歡樂、氣質不太像Theseus啊(ry 不過之後有打算安排他出場就是


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theseus的POV
> 
> 這幾章都有連貫性~

Theseus知道很多人總把他和Percival Graves相提並論。他知道許多人都認為兩人實力、個性、理念相仿，也因為他們之間眾多的共通點，他們才可以在之後發展出一段相當不錯的友情.......但這他媽根本不是這麼一回事。

他跟Percival Graves一點都不相像。最大的不同點就在於——看似面無表情的Percival Fucking Graves其實是一台萬年發情機。即使對方不是有意，這男人渾身都散發著一種禁慾的魅力跟調情的磁場，而男男女女都像是嗅到花香的蜂蝶一樣，一旦進入其領域便會深受吸引。

他才不在乎Percival有意或無意地與他人調情，說實話，當Percival每次察覺到自己又無意識地與人調情或做出些性暗示邀約時，Theseus總是很享受對方臉上露出的困窘、尷尬表情。

但如果Percival調情的對象是自己的弟弟時，那就他媽的是另外一回事 _（that is a fuck up）_ 。

Theseus當然知道——他媽的當然知道所有的事情。他在Newt放了個小型具有追蹤系統的竊聽器（ _為了Newt的安全，_ Theseus在心底為自己澄清， _以防他那位弟弟不小心捲入麻煩，自己才能即時出現、解決麻煩_ ），所以他當然聽到了Percival的那些愚蠢的調情。

但Newt在感情上並非有那麼多的經驗，他不會對這些調情如此敏感，再加上Theseus相信了Percival，相信他的朋友應該不會對同性，更不會對自己的弟弟出手——Theseus一開始對這件事並沒有多加注意。天知道有天，剛從德國一次緝捕Grindelwalde的任務回到倫敦的宅子，Theseus只是想知道Newt和他的老朋友（是的，當時他還認為Percival是位朋友）是否一切安好........但他從藏在Newt身上的竊聽器聽來的，卻是分別來自二人的某種特殊聲音。

低沉且充滿情慾的呻吟，還有粗重的呼吸。

某種只有在兩人發生床第之間的事情才會有的聲響。

**God damn.** Theseus當下就摔破自己最珍貴的茶杯，而現在——現在他想將Percival辦公室內的沙發再次砸向Percival Fucking Graves。

但不行，Theseus深深吸口氣，現在還不行——他得先陪著Newt找回他其中一隻奇獸。

Percival的一名屬下，Tina Goldstein在剛才告訴Newt他最麻煩的小動物——那團黑色、毛茸茸的Niffler又從熟悉的手提箱跑出，在剛剛跑進了辦公室內部。

但當Tina闖入時，Percival辦公室內能被破壞的東西幾乎都已被破壞殆盡：對方摯愛的辦公桌、為Newt所買的茶具、辦公室內所有收藏珍貴物品的玻璃櫃全部被砸碎。所有災難的三位始作俑者則朝著彼此大吼並互扔咒語。Niffler因自己受傷的想法讓Newt臉色瞬間刷白，他開始四處張望，但房間裡沒有半點玻璃獸的蹤影。除非，Theseus和Newt看向唯一完好無缺，躺在辦公室角落的東西：Theseus的手提箱。

別無選擇，Theseus只好先將自己對Percival的憤怒放到一旁，忍耐著讓Newt替Percival治療，看著對方手指心疼滑過那個美國人的臉頰，接著讓在場的其他三人一起進到手提箱（和Newt的相同，Theseus的手提箱內部比實際上要更寬敞）。Tina和Percival，而Scamander兄弟——事實上是Theseus直接跩走了Newt——分成兩組各別去尋找那隻頑皮的小生物。

「我很抱歉我沒告訴你Percival跟我的事。」搜尋著書房內的保險櫃到一半，Newt搜索的動作稍微停頓，「我並不是有意想隱瞞。我只是——我知道你會對Percy生氣。」

Theseus嘴角微微抽動。「Percy？」

「他說——Percy說我可以這樣叫他。」

「喔——當然。他當然這樣說了。」

清楚感受到年長的Scamander咬牙切齒，無心引起爭吵的Newt選擇閉上嘴，將注意力再次放回尋找Niffler身上。同時，Theseus用餘光注視著自己弟弟，一邊在心底咒罵自己——兩人之間的對話總是這樣結束的，而每次都是自己的錯。Theseus明明知道Newt其實很想更接近自己，但因為年齡上的差距和他人的閒言閒語，Newt總是對自己有所畏懼，甚至自卑地認為自己不配成為自己的弟弟。

而Theseus也知道即使自己每次想要解決這個問題，自己總把它弄的更糟。他人口中誇讚的才華、聰明、口才，在Newt面前似乎全都煙消雲散。

他總是在Newt面前有千言萬語想說，但卻未曾成功的將任何一句話說出口。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 算一算聖誕節賀文應該是來不及了 請等新年賀文(?
> 
> 追蹤器是學U.N.C.L.E.，Illya也在Gaby身上放竊聽器lolllll 
> 
> Theseus你真的是聰明反被聰明誤


	6. Chapter 6

雖然是為了他親愛弟弟的寶貝奇獸們，Theseus對於允許他人——即使「他人」是Newt——允許他人進入自己手提箱的想法還是讓人不自在。這裡有太多屬於他私人的物品：珍藏的書籍，從小到大（家族、Hogwarts、參戰前）的照片，最喜歡魁地奇隊伍的隊旗，還有幾名與他在戰場上並肩作戰的隊友的戰牌等等。允許他人進入自己的手提箱就如同進入專屬Theseus的城堡，像將自己毫不遺留的展示給他人。

也因此當兩人搜索到走廊盡頭，走到一扇紅色的門前時，清楚知道門之後為何物的Theseus按住Newt準備轉動門把的手，阻止他開門的動作。

「也許， _（Perhaps,）_ 」Theseus朝困惑的Newt說，聲音有所保留跟遲疑，「我也許該一個人進去。 _（I should go inside on my own.）_ 」

「不行。」只有講到自己的奇獸相關的事情時，Newt才顯得如此果斷跟堅決，「你抓不到Niffler。你忘記上次了嗎——我不在家的時候你們兩個快把老家給燒毀。」

那的確是場災難。Theseus想起數年前Newt第一次帶那隻調皮鬼回來老宅。那隻動物對大宅裡許多東西（特別是閃亮亮的、代代相傳的一些寶物）產生興趣，但也很明顯地對Theseus產生排斥。結果趁著一次家裡只剩Niffler和Theseus時，那隻玻璃獸絞盡了腦汁給自己添麻煩，最後差點把老宅給搞垮。

趁著自己哥哥閃神之際，Newt轉動了門把——門鎖傳來鬆動的聲音，紅色的門自動向後開啟，將門後方的一切一覽無遺。

Newt眨眨眼，抬手稍微揉了揉眼睛，接著看向此刻用手遮住臉的Theseus，然後再次看回到房間——好吧，Newt想，如果不是自己精神異常，那就是他的哥哥，Theseus Scamander真的在一個房間裡放滿了和Newt相關的東西：主要是Newt從小到大（從他還是嬰兒的時候，得到魔杖的時候，第一次前往Hogwarts的時候，加入英國魔法部的時候等等）的照片，和他寫給Theseus的信。

Newt一直以來都是挑顏色明亮、溫暖的信紙給Theseus，而他的字跡則逐漸從歪七扭八到工整無比，數年來、上百封的信件裡都包含Newt的過去：被分到Hufflepuff的興奮，遇到Niffler與得到手提箱的喜悅，還有對Leta Lestrange的傾慕。

在大部分的信都被Theseus好好收藏起來，唯獨其中一封信，Theseus將它小心翼翼的放置在桌上。只有這封信和其他的信件都不一樣，只有這封信是黯淡、透露著孤獨的深藍色，只有那封信因反覆的閱讀變得有些破爛、泛黃。

也只有那封信的文字因為當時書信者的淚水而暈開。

「我想要更了解你。」Theseus仍然站在門口，將手藏在口袋裡以隱藏自己的不安，他小心翼翼地注視著自己的弟弟，先是視線尷尬地往下看，接著看向後方長廊，「我是個挺糟的哥哥，我知道——這些信竟然是我唯一可以跟你自在溝通，可以更接近你的方式。」

Newt走進房間裡，小心捧起那封深藍色的信紙，閱讀上頭多年前的自己所寫下的文字——那時候他剛被Hogwarts開除，被Leta深深地傷害，即使是他心愛的所有魔法生物都無法紓緩Newt那難以承受的痛苦。

當Theseus閱讀這份信時，他在想什麼？當他第一次收到這封信，當他注意到信紙中因Newt淚水而暈開的文字.......Theseus是否從信件中感受到Newt的傷痛與悲傷，又或者對Leta Lestrange感到無比憤怒？

「我不會讓任何人再這樣傷害你。」Theseus像是猜到Newt心中的疑問，年長的Scamander走向對方，小心從對方手中抽回信件，放回抽屜中。「我在當下就這樣發誓——任何一個敢傷害你的人都不得好死。」

「Percy跟Leta不一樣，」Newt背對著自己的兄長，聲音仍然像平常那樣輕緩，「你難道不相信Percy嗎？」

相信Percival嗎？Theseus在戰場上時可是將自己的性命交付了給他——他們一起作戰、一起去探望受傷的士兵，一起去慰勞戰死弟兄的親屬—— _是的。_ Theseus想，儘管他討厭那聽上去有些粗俗的美國腔，儘管他現在對Percival拐自己弟弟上床這件事仍然感到不滿，他心底仍然相信這位MACUSA的安全部長。

他相信對方的實力，相信他們對魔法界共有相同的理想，相信Percival Graves整個人。

「I do.」沈默了許久，在內心中無數的掙扎，Theseus在最後終於迫使自己，將自己藏在心中的話說出，「但只要是任何與你相關的事情——我永遠不會對一個人有足夠的信心。」

Newt仍然背對著自己的哥哥，久久不語。一直到Theseus因自己的不安感，深怕自己再次搞砸了兩兄弟之間的感情，準備打破沉默前，Newt突然轉過身，維持著低頭姿勢、直直衝向對方——然後掂起腳尖，少有的給了Theseus一個擁抱。

「我想我們兩個都不怎麼知道該怎麼和對方相處。」Newt低聲說著，而Theseus此刻腦袋根本無法運轉，他唯一能做的只有緊緊摟著自己的弟弟，享受著他們兩人少有的親暱互動，「我在想，呃.......如果你、你不覺得煩的話——我很想再寫信給你。我向你保證我絕不會因為Percival就調動你在我心中的地位。」

_喔，你覺得會的。_ Theseus的感性面雖然因Newt甜滋滋的話感到開心，理性面卻相當冷靜並十分肯定，自己以後在Newt心裡的地位又要往後延位（第一順位永遠都是Newt那些魔法生物，而現在大概要多了個Percival Graves）。

「我並不會感到煩，Newt。」Theseus輕聲說，「你可以隨時寫信給我。」

「我可以寫有關我在這裡的工作，遇到的新朋友、新生物，還有Percy。」

「God，跳過那個混蛋吧。」

Theseus的嘟噥讓Newt笑了出來，他繼續維持擁抱的姿勢、興奮地告訴Theseus，從Percival和Newt兩人的相遇、第一次約會和同居等等事情開始講起，告訴對方Percival究竟是多好的人，一直到Tina高跟鞋的聲音從走廊的另一端傳來。

Tina上前來告訴兩位Scamander：Percival找到了玻璃獸。那隻頑皮鬼正待在Theseus最大的一個保險箱裡偷東西......不過Percival不知道用了什麼方法，奇蹟似的讓Niffler乖乖的、自動的（但絕對是不甘不願的）交回所有財寶。

聽見Niffler因失去寶物哀嚎的聲音漸漸靠近時，Newt很快地跑出房間，跑向緩步走來、抱著Niffler的Percival。Theseus仍站在原地，遠遠觀察著二人的互動：他的弟弟正對著Percival懷裡那隻看起來無辜到極點的動物訓話，而他的老朋友，一舉一動都帶著對他弟弟的溫柔跟親暱感.........但他同時也注意到Percival趁Newt不注意時偷偷塞了一枚金幣給了Niffler（這舉止像一位無比溺愛自己孩子的父親）。

或許就是Percival了。Theseus想，天知道為什麼在Newt的幾句話、一個擁抱過後，他心中對Percival的怒火竟逐漸熄滅，甚至開始能接受接下來家裡的聖誕聚餐會出現Percival的身影這想法。

或許Percival能理解Newt對奇獸的熱情與喜愛，可以感受到對方的快樂。

或許Percival能夠治癒Leta Lestrange在Newt心中留下的那些傷口。

或許Percival Graves是正確的那個人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 弟控沒極限（欸
> 
> 我總覺得這兩章莫名很有兄弟CP的感覺啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊Percival徹底被我丟到一邊XDDDDDDD
> 
> Percival別介意啊，你也知道唯一的馴服Theseus的只有Newt了（拍肩


	7. Chapter 7

Percival和Theseus的關係在Newt跟自己的哥哥好好談過之後有所改善。Theseus看似對於他和Newt的情感不在有意見，他快速修復Percival辦公室裡大部分的東西，甚至帶了些禮物前來賠罪——是的，沒聽錯，是大部分。Theseus刻意的漏掉了Percival最愛的辦公桌，幾天後買了一張新桌子放進對方辦公室中。

「它跟整個房間的格調不搭。」Percival對著出現在辦公室門口的那張桌子皺眉。

「它並不需要。」Theseus對此反應輕哼，接著繼續叫工人將桌子搬進Percival的辦公室裡。

好吧，Percival想，也許他需要修正之前所說的——關於Theseus看似對於他和Newt的情感不在有意見——因為不論是在議程的休息時間、議程結束之後，這傢伙總是藉著「敘舊」名義把他的Newt（他的，他然是他的）帶離Percival身邊，留著Percival用著怨念的眼神瞪著年長Scamander跟一旁幸災樂禍的Picquery、膽戰心驚看著自己上司的Tina。

「別引起外交危機，Mr. Graves。」很清楚理解Percival本性與佔有慾，很明顯在忍笑的Picquery跟他建議，「跟他談談。」

基於對MACUSA主席的尊敬，基於Picquery從他們認識以來從沒給過錯的建議（連在他追Newt的時候都沒有），基於不想再次跟Theseus的關係搞僵，Percival採納了她的建議，在一次議程會議結束後，他邀請了對方去酒吧小酌。

等到酒精慢慢掌控了Theseus的神智後，對方終於放下原本的防範與謹慎，除了藉機抱怨英國魔法部的迂腐、洩漏Newt以前的可愛趣事以外，他也終於洩露自己真正的心聲。

「我不想讓Newt跟你這個粗俗美國佬在一起。」Theseus不開心地撇嘴。

Percival嘴角微微抽動。「只是提醒你一下，我的母親是英國人——我也有一半的英國血統，而我只是剛巧在美國度過大半人生。」

「你知道我是怎麼知道你們在一起的嗎？」Theseus搖晃著手中的酒杯，惡狠狠的瞪著對方，「我聽見了你們做愛。」

Percival頭痛的呻吟。「老天，Theseus——你在Newt身上放竊聽器？他是個成年人，他可以做他想做的所有事情——」

「我絕對不要把我的寶貝弟弟給你。」

Percival嘆氣。「這可不是由你決定，你應該讓Newt自己做決定，Theseus。」

而Theseus對此的回應——是直接惡狠狠的往自己的老朋友身上丟了一道無聲咒並撲上對方，但早有預防的Percival輕鬆的擋下已經喝爛醉的戰爭英雄的攻擊。Picquery提出的外交手段最終宣告失敗，當天晚上Percival只能邊嘆氣邊把喝醉的Theseus搬回飯店，在最後決定拋下自己原有的顧忌，按照自己的主意出招。

首先，他先跟Newt那隻頑皮的玻璃獸進行交易——拿他其中一對金光閃閃的袖扣，換得了Niffler從Theseus箱子中偷出來，有著Newt還是孩童時期照片的項鍊——接著在開會時，有意無意地露出墜飾的一小角，引起Theseus的注意，卻又讓他礙於面子不敢跟自己要回。

再來，當Percival從Newt的所有物中找到Theseus藏的竊聽器之後（全部共有快二十個），他沒有選擇銷毀這些竊聽器，而是把它們全部放在一起，放在他和Newt的床頭櫃旁邊，並確定竊聽器收音足夠良好，足以在晚上時把Newt軟膩的呻吟、對Percival的撒嬌，還有床晃動的聲音都收進去。

最後，也是在英國使團離開前的道別宴會上，他替Newt選了一套完全充滿自己風格特色的西裝。年輕Scamander平時總是亂糟糟的捲髮在此刻像Percival一樣被梳好，穿著正式整齊的黑色西裝，並且在左手中指上和Percival分別帶著一對戒指。

不算過份張揚，但已足以向在場所有人宣示自己的所有權。不過最終讓Theseus徹底心死的仍然是Newt本人——儘管Percival宣示主權的一切方式都讓Theseus氣得牙癢癢——當宴會進行到一半，打扮煥然一新的奇獸飼養師因受到各方熱烈關注而措手不及時，Newt求救的對象不是離自己只有幾步之遙、準備要替自己舒緩情況的哥哥，而是站在另一頭，正在和Picquery談話的Percival Graves。

在眾目睽睽之下，Newt以小跑步的姿勢、努力佯裝正謹，緊繃的身子在挽住Percival的手臂時終於放鬆，之後他在對方耳邊低聲囁嚅著幾句，請求Percival帶他離開會場的話語。

背後傳來的玻璃碎裂聲音、一副看戲心態的Picquery忍不住發出輕笑——這讓Percival確定自己真正的獲勝.......喔，不，他在心裡糾爭自己，是總算搞定他跟Theseus之間的問題。在伴侶的請求下，Percival彬彬有禮地向MACUSA主席致歉（儘管兩人都在使勁地壓制上揚的嘴角），提出提早離開的需要，接著無視背後那道灼熱的殺人視線，Percival快速地用魔法將自己與Newt帶離會場。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 單純想弄哥哥（夠了


	8. Chapter 8

Queenie Goldstein是個天生的傑出破心者。

不論是莫魔 _（No-maj）_ 或巫師，她不需要花費任何力氣就能聽見對方奔亂的思緒，而當Queenie稍微用點心思時，她可以窺看別人過去的回憶，和藏在心底、不願意被人隨便知道的秘密。

基於基本禮貌（Tina已經跟她告誡過很多次了），Queenie其實不應該隨隨便便讀取別人的心思——但說真的，她無法去控制自己總是恣意地往四周擴展、窺探的能力，也有點難去抵抗閱讀他人心思的慾望。她或許可以控制自己不去聽他人藏在心中較深層的秘密，但是於那些隨意浮上心頭、直接展示給自己看的思緒，她就無法控制了。

全MACUSA裡只有兩人有能力抵禦她的破心術：主席Picquery和安全部長Percival。二人的鎖心術無時無刻都在自己與他人的思緒中豎立一道銅牆鐵壁，無法讓任何東西穿透。Queenie從未穿透過那兩道牆，但自從來自英國的Newt Scamander跟Percival Graves越走越近時，她對於窺探自己上司思緒的想法越來越強烈，越來越想藉由自己的破心術了解Mr. Graves對Newt究竟是怎麼樣的想法。

在Newt出版完自己的書籍之後，在他待在美國的第三個月——在有一天，梅林准許了Queenie的願望，讓Percival的鎖心術露出了點破綻。

只有那一次，她讀到了Percival的一點點思緒。

那天Queenie像平常一樣前往MACUSA上班，並在搭乘Red電梯前剛好碰到了Mr. Graves——當時的他正要去見Picuqery開會——她感覺到對方身上有些不對勁。除了對方的呼吸較急促、臉色有些蒼白跟些微的出細汗以外，Percival原先固若金湯的鎖心術似乎出現了點細縫，而對方的思緒正從那個細縫偷偷地、小聲地洩漏出來。

Queenie的能力在那時立刻感受到那些洩漏出的心緒並將它們接受——無數充滿現今與Percival同居二人的回憶，但多半以那位有著雀斑的英國巫師為主：陪著Newt一同去抓奇獸、Newt與Percival一同待在辦公室裡、前往Jacob的麵包店、一同接受Picquery的調侃......還有在數個夜晚裡，Percival滑過對方纖瘦但仍算結實的身體，並在對方耳邊傾訴些令人難為情的情話。

而當那些回憶的片段快速閃過之後，接著來自Percival內心，像是被施過擴音咒語般的聲音震耳欲聾的傳來。

 

_ ——Newt在哪裡Newt在哪裡Newt在哪裡我的Newt在哪裡我的戀人在哪裡我不想待在這裡我不想見Picquery我想待在Newt身邊Newt在哪裡我想見Newt我想念他Newt在哪裡想念他的微笑想念他的聲音想念他的溫度Newt在哪裡想念他的微笑想念他的碰觸他的一切—— _

 

 

「Newt！」搶在Percival察覺到自己的思緒被Queenie讀過，在對方搭進電梯去見Picquery以後，Queenie快速地跑離MACUSA，跑去見那位年輕的奇獸飼育家。她試著用天氣為藉口遮掩自己通紅的臉（絕對不是因為Percival所說的話，她在心裡澄清），並告訴對方Mr. Graves的狀況不好，在此刻非常非常的需要Newt的「照顧」。

 

-

 

「生病？」Picquery在會議進行到一半的時候突然發問，這個突然的私人問題讓Percival皺眉。

「What gives you this idea？」拒絕去承認，Percival決定用另個問題去回答Picquery。

對固執又死不承認的Percival，Picquery只是習慣性地挑眉、露出帶點挑釁（在他人眼裡可能只是自信滿滿的輕笑，但在Percival眼裡這就是挑釁），「你的鎖心術。」

「……什麼？」

「你知道，雖然我不怎麼在乎你的私生活——但你真是令人刮目相看。你甚至還顛覆了我對Mr. Scamander的看法。」

「…….不管妳看到了什麼，主席女士，這都是——」

「既然你這麼討厭我跟其他在場人的陪伴，那今天會議就先結束吧，我感覺到Mr. Scamander正搭著電梯上來找你——好好去享受他的陪伴，Mr. Graves。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 心血來潮想寫不小心讀到Graves想法的Queenie（打滾
> 
> 下一章再來寫Theseus，不知道有沒有人要去CWT? 考慮要不要寫無料中(ry
> 
> Picquery真的超可愛的（欸


	9. Chapter 9

Picquery對辦公室戀情一點意見也沒有。說真的，身為首位MACUSA的第一位女性、非白人主席，只要在不影響整體MACUSA運作的情況下，她大部分都持有著較開放的想法，對自己的屬下也比較縱容。

因此，對於最信任的屬下兼自己過去的同學Percival Graves和英國來的巫師Newt Scamander的戀情——好吧，她原先以為自己沒有半點意見，但她發現並非如此。

狀況其一，由於距離Percival上次戀愛已經是學院時期，她都快要忘記戀愛中的Percival有多麼煩人。從對方有意追求Scamander開始，兩人的對話話題就只有Newt Scamander。不論是口頭上或心裡想著，Percival無時無刻都在談論與對方相關的話題，經常性的向Picquery（無視當事人想聽與否）讚美Newt在臉紅時是多麽的漂亮迷人、他的微笑是多麽耀眼奪目，並在一次生病時無意識下向Picquery洩漏心思，告訴對方自己跟Newt在床上是多麽契合。

狀況其二，或許是因為之前被Grindelwald綁架的關係，Percival的警戒度跟保護慾比過去更加敏感嚴重——他給Newt一個施有咒語的墜子，只要任何意圖不軌的人靠近對方，墜子會通知Percival，而裡頭的「Expulso」咒語會馬上啟動（Percival本來想直接使用「Avada Kedavra」，不過Picquery花了點功夫改變他的想法）。

狀況其三，從Percival開始追求Newt時，她便開始收到一些來自各部門內容怪異的申訴信，而其數量在二人同居後大幅增加，例如：來自各部部長來的申訴信，抱怨其屬下都在忙著談論Graves跟Scamander的八卦而沒有工作效率；或來自Percival所屬部門的請款，要求替部門裡每個人購買一副墨鏡和耳塞。

狀況其四，Picquery不能在像過去一樣隨意地用現行術出現在Percival的辦公室裡（這是少數她和其他高階官員享有的特權之一）。原因在於有百分之五十的機會，她會在踏進辦公室的當下聽見Percival說出一些甜蜜又下流的情話，還會看見Percival一手托著對方的臉，一手放在對方腰際上；接著還有百分之二十五的機會，她會發現Newt在沙發上抱著自己的手提箱睡著，而她一度敬重過的朋友兼屬下則蹲在沙發旁盯著對方的睡顏；再來百分之二十的機會，她會看見年輕的Scamander，襯衫半敞開地跨坐在Percival的大腿上；剩下百分之五的機會.......剩下百分之五的機會她不怎麼想提。

狀況其五，或許也是最嚴重的一個問題是Theseus Scamander。說句實話，Picquery並不怕這位戰爭英雄，在鑿於二人學院時期的恩怨，她甚至抱持著看戲心態看著Theseus跟Percival對峙。不過身為MACUSA的主席，她得考慮到這是否會引起兩國之間的外交問題，再加上自從與Newt Scamander見過面之後，她幾乎要相信搞破壞跟闖禍這兩點根本就是Scamander家族基因的一部份——當初年輕的Scamander僅來拜訪紐約幾天，他的奇獸就在紐約都市裡大搖大擺的亂跑、MACUSA還因此發現了一個暗黑怨靈（Obscurus）跟逃逸中重量級罪犯Grindelwald。

之後Theseus Scamander的來訪更讓Picquery堅信「破壞跟闖禍是Scamander家族血統的一部份」這一點。Theseus先是把Graves的辦公室砸爛，接著頻繁的藉「敘舊」名義帶走Newt，使得Percival整天散發著低氣壓並無端波及其他MACUSA工作人員——而最嚴重的則發生在英國使團離開當天， **Theseus Douglas Scamander** 加上理應值得信賴和奉公守法的 **Percival James Graves** ，二人竟一起在紐約的巫師街上逕自用起威力十足的咒語，造成街上極大的損害。

事後，一同在場的Newt Scamander向主席女士解釋此騷動的開端：其導火線是因為三人剛巧遇見過分自大與無知，正好在進行走私貿易的幾名巫師，再加上他們發表 的，對年輕奇獸師與奇獸充滿敵意與歧視的話語。

站在幾乎被踏為平地的現場，看著其他正氣師忙碌、小心翼翼的將那群受重傷的罪犯送去局裡，預期著此事之後可能收到的無數抱怨信、新聞記者的追問和不同魔法部的冷嘲熱諷——不論此騷動當初究竟是出於那兩人的職責或過強的保護慾，Picquery此刻能感覺到的只有難以言喻的疲憊感，跟朝那二人轟索命咒的衝動。

「Mr. Scamander.」

年輕的奇獸飼養師緊張的吞吞口水。「呃，是的，主席女士？」

「Do me a favor，」Picquery說到，「千萬別讓Mr. Barebone成為另一個Percival Graves。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theseus & Percival的中間名都來自演員本人的中間名。Picquery妳辛苦了（拍肩
> 
> 突然發現這一系列都在搞笑，CP感其實沒有很強（笑）
> 
> *Expulso: 爆炸威力比較小的咒語  
> *Avada Kedavra: 索命咒


	10. Chapter 10

Newt一直有個奇怪的筆友。Percival會注意到這點，是因為在每個月的第11天，Newt總是會花上將近兩小時寫出一封沒有地址、只署名給Doctor的信。在信裡面他會交代自己所有奇獸，特別是Niffler的近況，也會交代一些他自己所經歷的趣事。

開始追求Newt沒多久，基於好奇心和一點點（真的只有一點點，Percival澄清）的佔有慾Percival就問了Newt筆友的真實身份。他花了一點力氣和一點詐欺小手段——也就是趁著將對方衣服半敞開、在對方胸前留下戲謔咬痕時詢問他——才讓Newt鬆口。

而這位筆友的真實身份讓他有些驚訝。

「他是給我跟Theseus各一枚手提箱的人。」臉色漲紅的Newt解釋。當時也是他第一次遇到Niffler的時候——繫著紅色領結、帶著Fez的Doctor替他趕走了那些想欺負Niffler的Slytherin。當Newt知道對方不是學校的老師，不會強迫他交出Niffler後，Newt便卸下戒備，甚至向對方介紹Niffler：總是喜歡亮金金的東西，有著無限擴充功能的肚袋，但現在卻因為巫師而瀕臨絕種。

「一開始的時候我希望他帶Niffler回去他的居住地。」Newt回憶著，他接著因為Percival的碰觸發出低沈的呻吟，雙腳不自主地環上對方腰際，「但Doctor說Niffler不想回去，他想待在我身邊。」

滑過對方平坦腹部的手停頓了一下，Percival對此挑眉。「他能跟Niffler對話？」這倒是一個Percival挺想學習的能力。

依舊臉紅著的Scamander點點頭，腦中裡想起當時——他也同樣對Doctor的能力感到驚訝，而Doctor因得意而整理自己的領結——接著那位Doctor把跌坐在地上、灰頭土臉的Hufflepuff男孩拉起，帶著他跑到停在不遠處的藍色電話亭裡。

TARDIS，時間和空間相對維度 _（time and relative dimensions in space）_ ，一個內部空間比外面看起來要大 _（it's bigger on the inside）_ 的時光機器。Doctor一邊向對眼前所見目瞪口呆的男孩介紹著TARDIS，一邊跑到控制台下方翻找東西。

過了一會後Doctor才再次出現，手裡抱著一只棕色的手提箱。 _「按照規定，我不該把這個送給你的——但我從不把規則看一回事。」_ Doctor說著，同時將手提箱打開， _「你瞧，這是Timelord的技術，就和TARDIS一樣，bigger on the inside！這代表著你可以在裡頭建造自己的小王國，也可以為這些動物做一個家。」_

搶在Newt出於禮節（儘管他心裡十分抗拒，十分想要這份禮物）前，Doctor硬是把箱子塞給對方，並表示不接受退貨這一回事。接著Doctor操作著TARDIS，讓時光機器在距離Hogwarts校門口僅有幾步之遠處現形，而外頭時間是Doctor趕走那群剛才Slytherin學生的五分鐘後。

搶在Doctor的臉縮回電話亭的門後方前，Newt叫著了對方，並向對方請求另一件事：把正在參加三巫鬥法大賽的Theseus安全的帶回來。

「他聽上去像是你的守護天使。」Percival說著，天知道他為什麼聽上去醋意濃濃——或許是因為在氣當時竟然有人敢隨便欺負Newt，或者是因為他未曾見過還是學生時期的戀人。

他的不滿跟妒意似乎很明顯的被Newt察覺，年輕的Scamander因此發出輕笑，忍不住的伸手碰觸、纏繞著對方現在不怎麼整齊的黑髮。

「後來我養成寫信給他的習慣——」Newt的話語被Percival挺進的動作稍微打斷，他緊緊咬著唇忍受異物進入的感覺，在痛感不再那麼強烈後才繼續說道，「雖然在皮箱裡有一個可以打進TARDIS的電話，但我想那只有在緊急時刻才該用到。」

Percival親暱的吻著對方的額頭、顴骨，還有對方咬的發紅的唇，「最後一個問題，」現在他已經知道Newt秘密筆友的真實身份，也確定對方不會成為自己的情敵，Percival已經對這位未曾謀面的「Doctor」沒什麼戒心，只剩下最後一丁點的好奇，「最近一次的信裡，你告訴他了什麼？」

最後這個問題Percival並沒有得到答案——或者說是因為他沒有餘力去管那個答案，尤其是當Newt因自己這個問題而變得無比誘人的情況下，他全身發紅發燙，環在Percival腰際上的腳下意識地扣緊。

一直等到Credence終於要到Hogwarts就學的時候，因為Newt拜託那位Doctor用TARDIS帶他們的男孩前往學校，Percival才有機會見到這位筆友（但他現在是有著一頭白髮、長得像貓頭鷹般的老人）並看到當年Newt寄出的信。

在那封泛黃且皺巴巴的紙上，墨水有些暈開的文字裡，他的戀人花了大半頁面形容他所遇到的一個人，講述到他的一切：對方的穿著打扮、對方一絲不苟、嚴肅的個性，還有對方總是對Newt的無比偏愛和溫和。

 

 

 

 

_ 我想我愛上了Mr. Graves.  _

文章最後的那句話讓Percvial忍不住微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 換分級了(ry
> 
> 為什麼我的Percival這麼下流(WTF


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我就偏不要2/14發文((幼稚

像大部分的MACUSA的員工，或者說，像大部分的美國人一樣——Percival對於咖啡愛不釋手。早上和辦公時的咖啡是絕對必要的，而且Percival對咖啡非常的講究，絕對不接受草率沖泡的咖啡，不論是咖啡豆的品種、熱水的溫度、沖泡時間都有一定的要求，在他的公寓裡甚至擺著一整套完美精緻的泡咖啡器材。

但出乎所有人意料之外的，也只有Picquery、Newt等少數人才知道：Percival其實在喝咖啡時一定會加砂糖跟牛奶。他不討厭黑咖啡，但他認為唯有加糖跟牛奶才能夠將咖啡的味道提升到另一層次，讓味道更加濃厚。

總之絕對不是因為Percival其實很喜歡甜的東西（即使他有著滿滿一抽屜的甜食能做證據），更絕對不是因為黑咖啡太苦澀的關係。學院時期Percival這樣跟Picquery解釋，成功得到對方的一記白眼。 至於Newt，他年輕的英倫情人倒是挺認同他的想法，甚至覺得這樣的Percival有點，嗯，有點可愛——因此當Newt前往MACUSA探望對方時，手裡總是會有一杯英式茶和一杯至少加上四顆方糖、加少許牛奶的咖啡。

但有時候是例外。有時候，當Newt的心緒被他的新書或奇獸佔據，或者是Newt和Percival鬧憋扭時，Newt會刻意的帶雙倍濃縮黑咖啡給Percival。

幾乎要麻痺味覺的苦味會讓Percival當下立刻皺眉。在這樣的情況下，他會悄悄放下手中的咖啡並看向Newt，好確定自己的伴侶此刻的心情是有多糟糕，該用什麼樣的方式瓦解當下的危機。

第一個狀況，如果Newt露出惡作劇得逞的微笑，他就會先讓Newt再多欣賞自己因苦澀味而扭曲的嘴角，直到對方消氣後，再默不作聲地從抽屜中偷拿出方糖，慢慢加進咖啡裡。

第二個狀況，也是比較糟的狀況。如果Newt仍然愁眉不展，不開心的翹著嘴，心情仍然極差的話——Percival仍然有辦法。他會悄悄從抽屜裡拿出那盒自己小心珍藏的紅茶巧克力，搶在巧克力在嘴中徹底融化前，送進對方的嘴巴裡。

濃縮咖啡的苦澀味並不會因巧克力的糖味而減少太多，但Newt的糟糕心情絕對會因此舒緩。滿意的看著Newt緊皺的眉頭舒緩、心情舒緩，Percival總會將對方攬入懷裡，與對方的額頭輕輕相抵。

「心情好點了？」Percival試探性的問著戀人，而雙頰、耳尖和頸子上都因此染上一片漂亮紅色的Scmander會低聲囁嚅，小聲抱怨著巧克力竟然有著咖啡的苦味，最後帶點撒嬌的環著Percival的頸子，將臉埋在對方頸窩裡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 給雙倍濃縮這種想法絕對是Picquery或Theseus出的主意 (笑)
> 
> 喜歡甜食的Percival根本反差萌XDDDDDDD 不過會這樣寫也是因為.......美國的食物真的有夠不健康。又糖又油又鹽囧
> 
> 趁開學前趕快再寫一點，開學後真的沒戲唱.......


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一封寫給MACUSA新員工們的信

致所有的MACUSA新成員，

 

嗨， 各位！

歡迎來到MACUSA的安全部門。我們非常歡迎各位的到來，也完全願意提供你們需要的任何幫助。為了讓你們可以早點融入這裡、成為一位襯職的正氣師，我們決定提供一些絕對不會出現在MACUSA正式指導手冊，但絕對重要的的指南。

除非你們是我們偉大的主席Ms. Picquery或特別顧問Mr. Scamander，為了各位將來在MACUSA的生活著想，請絕對要遵守這些指南。

 

  1. 善待Goldstein姐妹。帶給她們點心、飲料，在有空的時候幫她們分擔工作.......簡單說，試著跟她們維持良好的關係。別把這想成是賄賂，請當做是為自己購買人身安全保險，你早晚會用到的。
  2. 在進入Mr. Graves的辦公室前請一定一定要敲門。這不只是禮節問題，更是有關你個人安全的問題。而如果你真的如此的不幸，忘記敲門的話.......別道歉，別說一句話，裝作什麼都沒看到，安靜並迅速地離開並去找Ms. Tina Goldstein。（她是唯一一個可能救你半條命的人）
  3. 加入我們向主席Ms. Picquery請求提供免費墨鏡的連署。我們還缺不少人。別問為什麼，先加入連署然後你會感謝我們的。
  4. 請不要對Mr. Newt Scamander動腦筋。是的，他很有禮貌、害羞，有無比的魅力而且人很好，但你若是想要佔他便宜或只是單純對他無禮，他的哥哥和伴侶，Mr. Scamander和Mr. Graves不會在乎你的身分或做出此事的理由，他們會找到你並把你殺掉。
  5. **如果看見戰爭英雄Theseus Scamander出現在MACUSA，盡你最大的能力逃離這裡。**
  6. 如果你注意到Mr. Graves可能有些工作過度需要休息，別浪費自己的力氣和時間試圖說服他離開MACUSA，直接去找Mr. Newt Scamander，他知道該怎麼做。



 

 

 

Regards,

MACUSA安全部門的所有正氣師

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真的很喜歡寫這種東西（笑


	13. Chapter 13

像Newt，Percival的身上也佈滿不少傷痕。不過跟年輕的奇獸飼育師不同的是，Percival的傷口來自當年的戰爭和任務，還有，只有極少人才知道，Percival身上其實擁有不少的刺青。

最主要的一道刺青像是黑曼巴一樣纏繞著Percival全身、遮蓋住些他早期擔任Auror時較嚴重的傷口。Newt曾伸手碰觸過對方身上每一條紋身、傷口，並像Percival之前所做的一樣，詢問每一道傷口的來歷，還有詢問同樣被繡在對方身上數十個名字的意義。

_那是我沒成功救到的人名。_ 壓抑著自己的心情，Percival的指腹反覆的摩擦對方的顴骨，他故作輕描淡寫的說著， _是我需要一生背負的生命。_

在那個當下，在那個夜晚，在Percival的臉被床外稀微的月光點亮著時——MACUSA的安全部長看似難以置信的美麗，寂寞，還有無比脆弱。這是Percival第一次卸下自己所有的防備，將自己最底層的一部分展示給Newt。

之後Newt一次又一次的碰觸，一次次的親吻那些痕跡，彷彿想要替Percival分擔對方身上的重擔。Percival的手始終輕輕碰觸著那頭褐髮，黑瞳靜靜注視著對Newt的動作，到最後小心翼翼的施力，縮短兩人的距離，然後吻上Newt的唇。

 

 

之後在Theseus來訪紐約時，Percival的身上又多了另一個刺青，另一個名字——他本來想找個適當的時機告訴他的伴侶，但鑿於當時Percival太忙著躲避Thesues扔過來的桌子、還有他爭風吃醋，Percival一直等到很後來才找到機會告訴對方。

一個新刻在Percival左胸前的名字，那象徵著他的心，代表著一個他還未也永不會背叛的人，代表著一位他希望共同偕老的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人在國外又感冒真的很煩.....囧
> 
> 刺青的梗是之前看一個新聞講到的，一個美國黑人律師（刑事我記得）會把自己敗訴的當事人人名刻在自己身上，時時刻刻提醒自己要更努力去保護更多人

**Author's Note:**

> 有點久沒寫，手感跟文筆會有點生疏請見諒 另外我會恢復寫00Q，但同時我也想寫家長組——從看完Fantastic Beasts之後一直想寫家長組，想寫兩人 + Credence三人家庭啊啊啊啊啊XDDDDDD
> 
> 本文會是小段子集 目前沒什麼腦可以規劃太複雜或完整的劇情(ry


End file.
